pokemonfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Balanciasm
Balanciasm is a belief of religion used by Pokemon it is based on Cameron's concept for his religion of the same name. =General= Balanciasm is the belief that Arceus is not the only true god, most people who study Arceusism take this to total offenses or insults, as such, believers of Arceusism and believers of Balanciasm seem to hardly get along. This concept was first thought out by Eclipsu Sireane-Flare. But has not came true, despite Eclipsu is regarded as being wise, this was because she never continued more, so her husband, Drake Flare continued her work for her. Then their children continued the work and put it in as a religion. The main beliefs were this; *Arceus is not the true god, he had to have had some help. *So Arceus called upon the other gods to make a new world. *Arceus and the nature gods tended to creation. *Other Gods went to their own pursuits. =Split of Gods= *Arceus is seen as the mainline creator. *Celebi is seen as those who helped. *Giratina is the Warden of the Distortion World (Commonly refered to as Hell) *Palkia sews the fabric of space, Dialga sews the fabric of time. *Zekrom, Darkrai, and Lugia control the darkness in the land *Opposed to them is Reshiram, Cresselia, and Ho-oh, who control the light in the land. *Mew and Mewtwo introduced magic to the mortals. *Kyogre first had the world all in sea. *Groudon shaped the earth with help of Palkia, who brought down the meteors towards the sea to make cataclysmic explosions in order to make the earth. *Rayquaza, using his unmatchable speed; created the Ozone Layer. *Latias and Latios brought feelings to the world, with Jirachi assisting. *Victini brought the sense of victory, but in return, also on accident, created the sense of loss. *Melotta, who assisted in the creation, brought in the sense of fighting of when it is necessary, she also created song and music. *Zekrom specifically brought low-leveled technology, hoping the mortals would adapt. *Darkrai plotted, and plotted...Eventually coming up with a plan, intending to swallow the world in darkness. *Lugia collaborated with Ho-oh to have the sun that Ho-oh represented light the Moon. *Cresselia brought dreams to the mortals. *Reshiram helped Zekrom with his low-graded technology, but thought that there would be time when the mortals had to defend themselves, thus, he created weapons. *The lower-rankng Legendaries, such as the Bird or Beast trio, are more considered Demigods, they watch over areas, sometimes protecting them from mortals, other Demigods go off challenging mortals. **The majority of said lower-ranking legendaries are not Demigods, however.. An example would be Rosaline Valentine and Violet Loveshroud. *The Gods have had children, which resulted in more Demigods, but these ones were more powerful than the lower-ranking Legendaries. **This was why Solar was able to kill Darkrai in the storyline, he was killing a son of the original Darkrai. =Effects= *Balanciasm is one of the main reasons why the ICoF (Inferno Coalition of Freedom) split from the Sky Kingdom. *Balanciasm was not very tolerant by the Organization, they feared it'd cause conflicts with Arceusism. =Notes= *Balanciasm is based on the same religion formed by Bureauccrat Solar of the same name. Category:Pokemon Religions